Involuntary Correction Program: Dark Edition
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: We only have your best interest at heart. No pairings. Military AU.


**Involuntary Correction Program: Dark Edition**

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Kuroko no Basuke.

 **A/N** : This is a collection of 'torture' scenes - honestly its more mental than physical, I think, but please take this as a warning anyways - staring each member of the Generation of Miracles, who are, in this story, the once famed generals of Teiko before falling to disgrace due to an undisclosed scandal involving a gun, Kuroko and Hanamiya. In effect, the Generation of Miracles are now held in the Torture and Intelligence Division Sector headed by the Uncrowned Generals - Kiyoshi, Hanamiya, Mibuchi, Hayama Eikichi - and the rest of the story is about their _splendid_ time they spent in their individual cells.

Don't worry if you don't understand. I don't either.

* * *

 **Cell Block:** A

 **Serial No.:** A23TS13

 **Name:** Aomine Daiki

 **Rank:** Tonou Divisions General

 **Precaution:** Extremely volatile temperament. Avoid provocation in any shape or form. Implied or not. Those chains might not hold against his immense rage.

 **Officer-On-Duty:** Ryo Sakurai

* * *

This was getting nowhere.

"A-Aomine-kun, it's...it's better if you just follow Imoyashi-sama's orders. There's nothing to gain from lashing...lashing out like this."

Aomine spat at him, teeth bared. "Burn in hell, bastard. I ain't doing anything for you or your damn sissy looking boss."

Sakurai's eyes darkened at the insult. "You are on very thin ice, Aomine-kun," he warned the strapped down patient, fingers twitching as if itching to electrocute him again. "Our patience is wearing thin. And being difficult doesn't help your situation at all. Comply to our orders, Aomine-kun. We only have your best interest at heart."

Aomine snorted; loud and derisive. "Sure you do," he drawled, his dismissive tone contradicting the rage reflected in his blue orbs; piercing and intense. He rattled the chains, the loud noise causing the officer to flinch. "And these are just charm bracelets right?"

"Aomine-"

"Ah, don't go on splitting hair over him, Ryo."

Sakurai whipped around, eyes wide. "Imoyashi-sama!" He hastily scrambled into to a low bow.

Imoyashi waved him off, eyes interested on the prisoner in front of him. "If you don't want to talk, we can't really force you, can we? But our patience are wearing thin, Aomine-kun. And Satsuki-chan is such a lovely woman-" At his words, Aomine snarled, eyes flashing in rage.

"What did you do to her, bastard!"

"Oho, hit a nerve did I? I'd tell you more, but what will I get in return?" Imoyashi smiled.

Aomine scowled. He hated it. Hated that fake smile. And Imoyashi Shoichi, the fakest faker among fakers. And he was suppose to te newest Tonou Divisions General. What a joke.

"Bastard," Aomine spat. "I'll kill you if touched her!"

"Hm...bit too late for that, I'm afraid."

 _Crack._

Sakurai shifted uneasily as cracks started to appear around the metal poles the chains were attached too. "Imoyashi-sama...the...the file said not to provoke him..." he whispered, frightened.

"Hah? Where's the fun in that?" the bespectacled man replied. He smiled at Aomine again. "We're going to have so much fun together! Don't you think so too, Aomine-kun? With sweet Satsuki-chan too if you want."

 _Crack._

"Oh dear, that's a problem," Imoyashi mused, undeterred by the impending doom that was his imminent death. "Ryo, go out and call in Mibuchi would you? The walls are breaking again."

 _Crack._

"Where is she?" Aomine breathed, and bloodlust tainted the air.

Imoyashi carelessly shrugged. "Don't know really to be honest," he said flippantly. "The last I saw your little girlfriend was with Haizaki-kun-"

 _Crack. Crack._

" _Haizaki_ , huh?"

 _Bam._

"You're dead."

* * *

 **Cell Block** : B

 **Serial No.** : B22SD15

 **Name** : Midorima Shintaro

 **Rank** : Shutoku Divisions General

 **Precaution** : Volatile temperament. Avoid provocation in any shape or form.

 **Officer-On-Duty** : Takao Kazunari

* * *

"Shin-chan, I'm back~" Takao Kazunari entered the cell, a face-splitting smile on his face, lighting up at the sight of his assigned charge.

"Takao," Midorima gritted out through clenched teeth, an animalistic growl vibrating deep from within his chest. Narrowed malachite eyes scruntinised the man, a sneer curling around his lips. "So you have returned, have you?"

"Missed me, Shin-chan?" Fluttering his eyelashes, the assigned officer took a seat across the glass wall seperating them; prisoner and officer. "What's Oha Asa's fortune for Scorpio today?"

Midorima barely spared a moment to answer. "Death in the most excrutiating ways possible, nanodayo. You should let me out, I'll make your death less painful." Though, the terrible glint in his eyes promised otherwise.

"Haha. No can do, Shin-chan," a good humoured laugh spilled from the shorted, black haired man, a smile tugging at his lips. Normally, this was not how one reacted to threats, especially one coming from a psychopath. But Takao did not mind. After six months of it, no one could blame him for being desentitized to Midorima's prickly personality. "We both know you'll kill me the moment those chains are off you. And I for one, want to live a little longer."

"Hmph. How unfortunate for me that you still retained your self-preservation depsite being the witless oaf that you are."

Chains clanked loudly as Midorima moved closer to the glass, his hands uncomfortably pulled backwards as he tested again its limits. The cold metal wrapped around his gaunt wrists; it irritated his skin as he shifted again to get into a more comfortable position.

"Ah, but you still like me anyways, Shin-chan~"

Idly wiping the grime off his the lens of his glasses, Midorima visage darkened at the careless statement. "Takao." Flinty green eyes shimmered with barely suppressed ire. "Come closer so that I can kill you, nanodayo."

"No can do! Orders are orders, and my orders are to stay away from where you can reach, Shin-chan!" bubbled Takao, laughing. "After all, you'll kill me otherwise, isn't that right, _Sharp Shooter_?"

Midorime frowned. "I dislike that name. I can do more than just _shoot,_ " he said with no small amount of distaste.

Takao leaned forward. "Really. Tell me, what can the Lieutenant of Akashi Seijuro really do?" he asked, hoping against hope that this was the day that he will finally get answers.

"Nice try." Takao visibly deflated.

"Aw, you're no fun, Shin-chan!"

"Was I suppose to be?"

* * *

 _"I suppose, you wouldn't take the opportunity to reconsider your options?"_

Silence.

 _"Very well. We don't really take no for an answer."_

* * *

Escorted in the room, Akashi looked for every sense of the word like he owned the damn place despite the presence of two burly officers flanking at his side.

Quirking a fine red eyebrow in his direction, Akashi graced him with a mocking smile, completed with flashing set of his pearly white teeth. "Ah, Shozo. Was all of this quite necessary? I'm honestly not going to bite." A deep, baritone chuckle accompanied his words; the men in uniform exchanged uneasy glances above the redhead, feeling troubled and disturbed for some reason undefined to them.

Warden Nijimura spared Akashi a glancing look before motioning the officers to leave them. He tried to keep himself from sighing at their looks of relief, or how quickly they left the room.

Nijimura proceeded to knead his temples, casting his eyes upwards to the chipped ceiling. Damn headache was coming back.

Glancing at Akashi and his smug face, Nijimura scowled.

 _Why was he in-charge of this hell-hole again?_

 _"_ What did you do this time?" he asked warily, taking a seat. "From the reports I recieved, you did something drastic again, Bakashi." Not many people could call Akashi Seijuro an idiot to his face, but after being his senpai and supervisor when the red head had first joined the force gave him a little bit more leeway than most people. "I mean look at us. I'm here sitting on this side. And you're there, sitting in front of _me in chains._ Really, I know the officers and soldiers here are crap most of the time and complete stupid heads the ninety-nine percent of the lot, but were you seriously stupid enough to try and commit murder so close to base? Cause' I can't think of anything else that you could have done that would have made the Uncrowned publicly strip you of your rank."

Akashi tilted his head. "I can think of a few things."

"Really." Nijimura tried hard not to growl. Dealing with Akashi was already stressful on a _good day._ "How about we stop playing games your little mind games and you just spit it out whatever it is that you know, the Uncrowned know, the whole freakin' military knows but me, huh? Or I'll terminate that promise not to blackmail you with _that._ "

That made the redhead pause. "...you wouldn't."

"Damn straight I will," he said, lips curling. "Now out with it, Bakashi. The truth. None of this crap their feeding me in the reports. Mutiny? Insurgence? _Disloyalty?_ They must be really out of their goddman minds if they think I'd believe something as stupid as that," he snorted.

Akashi glanced around once. "The wall has ears."

"And I do to. A pair of them, I think. And look there, you have them too," Nijimura said sacastically. "The room had been debugged from ceiling to the floor ever since I stepped into this office. And don't think I know what you're doing, you're stalling."

He licked his lips. "It's a long story," Akashi said.

Nijimura was unmoved. "We got time."

"Very well then. I'd like to first admit that...this was probably not one of my brightest ideas-"

* * *

 **Cell Block:** C

 **Serial No.:** C56YU09

 **Name:** Kuroko Tetsuya

 **Rank:** Serin 'Phantom' Divisions General

 **Precaution:** Controlled invisibility. Do _not_ remove eye contact unless absolutely necessary.

 **Officer-On-Duty:** Hanamiya Makoto

* * *

 _Kuroko_.

Shifting in his chains, said man waited patiently as clanking footsteps neared his door. Eyes closed, he feigned sleep.

 _Kuroko_.

Quick, almost silent steps followed right at the heels of the approaching officer. Straining his ears, he let his fall to one side, his muscles becoming deceptively slack.

 _Kuroko_.

Suddenly, there were sounds of a brief scuffle right outside the door; a muffled exclamation of surprise; a deadly crack as if bones has been snapped; a resounding thud against the metal frame.

 _Kuroko_.

Subsequently, an almost cheerful jingling of keys approached the door, a satisfying clicking of locks harmonising together to open it.

 _Kuroko_.

As he approached his incarcerated self, bound in chains, a slim pale finger lifted his head from its feigned position of sleep.

"Tetsuya."

And there standing with his back faced against the dim glow of the corridor, his red hair bathed his face in shadows, hetero-chromatic eyes glimmered in what his weary brain interpreted as wry amusement.

Only Akashi-kun would find rescuing him as an amusing endeavor.

"Tetsuya."

Not _Kuroko_.

"Akashi-kun."

For the first time in a long time, Kuroko Tetsuya could just imagine what sweet, succulent freedom would taste like.

* * *

 **Cell Block:** B

 **Serial No.:** B56WR28

 **Name:** Kise Ryota

 **Rank:** Kaijo Divisions General

 **Precaution:** Volatile temperament. Taunting. Do not listen and keep clear judgement at all times.

 **Officer-On-Duty:** Kasamatsu Yukio

* * *

Grinning, Kise pushed himself of the ground, trying very hard not to wince at the exploding pain spreading from the abdomen down to his feet. He blonde felt horrible; his body having been beaten down to the earth more times than he could count. But, with much effort he shaped his lips upwards and with blood rimmed teeth, he smiled through it.

Officer Kasamatsu looked down on him with flat eyes, the grey irises visibly lit with a burning sense of self-righteousness and anger. Kise both burned and glowed underneath his undivided attention.

It was pathetic of him, to want someone (anyone at all) to acknowledge his existence so badly that he had been reduced to becoming this nonthreatening subservient dog, taking blows after blows from the one who held his chained collar.

"K-Kasamatsu...g-go on, hit me. Hit me."

Kise breathed heavily through his nose, panting from just a little exertion of his body. Everything hurt (hurts hurts hurts), but he said it anyways, only to feel wanted for a little while longer.

Aominecchi had always said that he was the weakest one out of them all.

"No."

Kise stopped breathing.

"W-What?" Kise struggled to get his legs (pathetic, dumb legs) to move, trying to grasp the dull uniform of the officer as he stepped back, missing the sleeves by mere inches. Resounding clanking of polished boots filled his ears, the sillohoutte of Kasamatsu's back burned into his retinas.

"W-What is this sudden change of heart, K-Kasamatsu!" Kise shouted; his voice sounded weak and pathetic to his own ears. The detestable lie he was chewing tasted even worse. "You...you hate me! I killed your family! I killed them all, and you're just gonna walk away without taking your revenge! Kasamatsu!" Kise screamed out his name, not caring if he teared out his vocal cords in the process. "Hit me! Punch me! Kick me! Hurt me! Where are you going, huh?!"

'Don't-!'

There was a minute twitch of his hands, but through the burning tears and the roar of blood pounding in his ears, Kise just barely could make out that expression of contempt and...and pure rage.

"Go, go on then," he croaked out, a bare flicker of a twisted smile broke through his expression of despair. "B-Beat me up like all those times. I know you want to, just give in." Kasamatsu stood resolute, and Kise felt himself sinking back into himself when it became obvious that he was not going to do it. "Give in and hit me damn it!"

"No."

The words crowding on his tongue, waiting to be said, stilled.

Again, that word. 'No.'

Then, Kasamatsu spoke; a deep, unruffled voice that contained only ice chipped of from frozen glaciers of shipwrecks.

"I'm not going to hit you today, Kise," Kasamatsu continued, ignorant of the anguish he was causing to the younger man. "Not tomorrow. Not the day after that. Or, even next week. Not ever again."

'No no no no no no.'

"I'm done with you."

And as the officer turned on his heels, as the door closed with a resolute click behind him, Kise scream and scream and scream one phrase repeatedly, until his blood flooded from his mouth; the metallic taste bitter and disgusting.

"Hit me, Kasamatsu!"

Tears streamed down his grime covered face, bloodied hands swipping messily to stop the flow.

"Hit me, hit me, hit me..."

Curled into himself, Kise drowns himself in his hurt, into the cold embrace of rejection.

"...hit me."

 _Don't leave me._

* * *

 **Cell Block:** 1

 **Serial No.:** 1AEDP1

 **Name:** Akashi Seijuro

 **Rank:** Rakuzan Divisions General, Regiment Commander

 **Precaution:** This man is dangerous in every way. Be mindful of traps, worded and physical.

 **Officer-On-Duty:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

* * *

"Are you suppose to be intimidating? Come out from your friendless corner, Chihiro." Akashi said in a deceptively pleasant tone, eyes never straying from his (precious) shogi pieces.

Hesitantly, a shadow against the wall shifted, coming to step into the light as a grey-haired man with dull, muted slate coloured eyes.

"Akashi."

Mayuzumi was dressed smartly in Teiko uniform; handsome bronze buttons vertically lined a deep forest green blazier; polished black shoes with metal lined on its soles; and perched atop his head, a smart green cap to complete the overall appearance of an officer befitting of a military setting.

Akashi would know; he helped design it after all.

"So those witless kings has finally decided to send you in."

Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes. "You speak as if you knew, Akashi." There was no way to mistake the accusation in his tone.

"Of course. Though as amusing as their little game is...have you chose to play, Chihiro?" Akashi said thoughtfully, hand poised carefully over a pawn.

Carefully, Mayuzumi sat himself in a opposite him, hands kept strictly on his lap.

'No doubt to reach the taser to subdue me if needed', Akashi thought in amusement. Not that he would be fast enough, though Akashi commended him for his caution. He acknowledged those who are cautious.

"Still going about as if you are above everyone else. You haven't changed at all. And I never did give you permission to use my name so freely, Akashi," Mayuzumi stated blandly.

It was a pathetic attempt at diverting the conversation, and they both knew it. It was a matter of whether to play along or call Chihiro out for it.

Naturally, like all predators, Akashi enjoys toying a little with his food before going straight for the kill.

"Does it discomfit you, Chi-hi-ro?" he purposely rolled the syllables in a slow manner, a coy smile present. Akashi smiled widened at the obvious lack of reaction from the stoic man. "As I remembered it was never your place to demand thing from me, Private."

Mayuzumi did not bat an eye at the veiled insult. "As you are perfectly aware, I have been promoted to General since then. Otherwise you have been stripped bare of your titles, former-Regime Commander. You are no longer my superior, Akashi."

"Hm, is that so? Tell me something then." Akashi hummed, moving another piece with a distinctive 'clank'. "Why are you here, Chihiro?"

No response.

Instead the greyhaired officer watched as another piece was placed. 'Clank'. The captive tilted his head to consider the board, and was for some reason, amused.

Mayuzumi tried not to feel the shivers of apprehension that threatened to steal over him.

"It isn't sentimentality to converse over the past or a thirst for revenge." Akashi paused. "Or at least, I hope you are not as petty to use my temporary detainment as a means for revenge."

"...you are terribly conceited if you honestly think that. I'm insulted."

"If not for those reasons, why are you here?" Akashi persisted, though his attention was divided between the previously stagnant game against himself and Mayuzumi.

The officer tried not to feel irritated at this lack of attention. After being through serving as the Akashi's suborbinate for nearly a year, Mayuzumi should be used to this by now.

(Keyword: 'should')

Successfully irritated, Mayuzumi stood up. "Seeing as you are 'occupied', I'll take my leave."

"I did not give you permission to leave, Mayuzumi Chihiro."

And despite himself, despite what his rational side screamed at him, his body was seized by that poweful commanding voice, the need for obey it without hesitation a doubtlessly losing battle for him.

Akashi smirked, all teeth without a hint of his previously polite fascile smiles. It seems that his indoctrination still holds. It was a wonder how he had lasted this long.

"Come here, Private Mayuzumi."

Robotically, the taller of the two lowered himself down to his knees, his lips culred into the makings of snarl threatening to escape.

Mayuzumi resisted the urge to flinch away when he felt Akashi's fingers traced the outline of his ears nor the urge to gasp when he pulled the thinly concealed earpiece. "Well, what do we have here?"

Placing the earpiece near his mouth, "Good evening, my Uncrowned Generals," he purred, a wicked grin that was only privy to Mayuzumi crossed his lips. "Won't you all come and play with me?"

* * *

 _"I made a mistake."_

 _"Fix it, then."_

Sigh _._

 _"It's not that simple..."_

* * *

"Hanamiya requested a transfer. From now on, you are under his direct supervision."

Kuroko stilled.

Hanamiya. Makoto.

"...Kiyoshi-senpai, it is impolite to lie."

The indulging smile of his was absent on his face. "I'm not lying, Kuroko."

Kuroko stared at his hands, resisting the urge to ball them up into fists. Such displays of emotion was frowned upon. He took a deep breath. "...when will this transfer take effect, Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"I wished I could have bought you more time...but Hanamiya was insistent on it."

Kuroko dreaded his answer.

"As of today, Kuroko Tetsuya, you are no longer under my supervision. Please make your way to Bunker 9 to recieve your instructions from General Hanamiya Makoto, from this day forth."

"Kiyoshi-senpai."

Kiyoshi tried to quash any sentimental feelings he had for his kohai; this was war, there was no room to try and please everyone.

Even if he knew exactly the things that Hanamiya would do.

'I'm sorry'. "You are dismissed, soldier."

Kuroko's salute was stiff and mechanical.

And Kiyoshi had to turn away before he was tempted to do something reckless.

Like call Kuroko back.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Re-read.**

 **A/N:** This piece was born from the desire to torture the Generation of Miracles and my love for Military AUs.

An alternative to this is 'Involuntary Correction Program: Light Edition' which have yet to be written. It will follow the Generation of Miracles as well as their Phantom Sixth Man Kuroko Tetsuya as they spend their time in an asylum - all of them who either want or do not want to be cured.

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this.

-The Last Deathly Guardian

p/s: I don't know how to write Murasakibara. I really tried very hard to write about him, but I can't write. There's nothing to write. He's the most innocent of them all. I can't take away his food. That's mean.

Proceed to the omake if it pleases you~

* * *

 **Omake**

"Akashi-kun."

Said redhead frowned, the displeasure on his face clearly visible. "Tetsuya, leave him. We are fugitives in a war; there is no time squander off to caring for a homeless stray."

"Please, Akashi-kun." Kuroko held up the puppy; both soldier and dog was giving him a set of puppy eyes, complete with matching eyes. Akashi blinked.

He looked heavenward as if asking for some semblance of patience. Trust Tetsuya to immediately try and adopt a dog a few hours after their escape. "My decision is final, Tetsuya," he said brusquely, not budging on the argument. "Leave him. He will only be a hindrance to us."

"Bark! Bark!" the monochrome coloured husky protested, ears dropping further in order to increase the devastating effect of his 'puppy dog look'. Akashi was proud to say he was unaffected by it.

But when he saw Tetsuya's shoulders slumped in defeat, and wide electric blue eyes dampened into a dull grey as he placed the husky back inside the tattered box, momentary owner and dog sharing a quiet moment before their permanent separation...

Akashi steeled himself not to give in.

"...I will miss you, Tetsuya Nigou," Kuroko murmured quietly, the melancholy of the situation seeping into his usual deadpanned voice.

"Bark! Bark!" the tiny canine barked, whining in such a heart breaking manner that would have melted anyone who had a heart.

Akashi turned, the heel of his palm pressed harshly against his temple.

 _He has no heart. He has no heart. He has no heart. He has no heart. He has no-_

"Let's go, Akashi-kun," his travelling companion voiced, the sadness of the (forced) separation still lingering prominently. "I apologize for the momentary unprofessional-ism, Akashi-kun. It...It won't happen again."

 _'I will never see Nigou again'_ remained unsaid.

The former Regiment Commander took one long look at the bluenette, and sighed an equally long suffering sigh.

Turning on his heels, Akashi marched away from the site of the burnt village, calling casually over his shoulder, "Come Tetsuya. We need to find shelter and food if we are to feed an extra mouth from now on."

"Nigou!"

An excited bark could be heard from behind him.


End file.
